scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrabout Royal Rumble/1
Royal Rumble 1 is an annual the 1st Scrabble Event pay-per-view match that is the aura of 10,241 combined attendance in the last event. It is started on June 10, 2013 to June 16, 2013. But it was failed of postpoment. Background Royal Rumble will feature all the players for the year 2013. It is the controversial return of the 32 players from profile pictures. The other 28 from Pablo tournament. Our 12 hosts plus Main Host is included which is the total of 61 players. Is to promote this wiki to be 100th page. Jayvees starting creating this article until 3 AM to sleep to finish this article. He reminisce his pain in the teeth that how it will be end inside the neck. A finalist from World Scrabout Tournament 2013 also make their return. A 61 players as in facr: 4 Main Host, 6 Super Smash Brothers Jayvees Immortal Drake-Slayer Level characters. 10 Jayvees characters and some 28 players with an 8 4v4 players free-for-all and a 3 USC 1 warriors. Day 1 4 Main Host starts the line as I expected that Adjaua is No. 1. If player reaches the 4th place will be eliminated. They have a minute or more to show a multi-player. The first match is Adjaua wins the game then Cipar is eliminated. The second match adds Agodnon, the winner is Bantog while Adjaua is saved by danger to eliminate Galactic. The third match adds Quasimodo but eliminated by Bantog. Bantog wins in three consecutive against and eliminates Galactic, Quasimodo and Antinanco. Later Adjaua won the fourth match the first to bingo before else. And finally Bantog was knocked out in the long games. Both passing until Adjaua scrabbles the game. With the elimination of Bantog, Adjaua is the soul survivor of the starters. Agodnon is the winner of fifth game. After Kernel is eliminated and Jay Tyranthius is added. in seventh game a new player name Vees Mante is introduced but eliminated by Jay Tyranthius. In eighth game Anti-Hint is introduced and won the first place with ninth game. He marvelous beat Jay Tyranthius via Agodnon, and Adjaua because of the letter Q. In the tenth game the players left is Agodnon, Anti-Hint, Viceroy and they added Mante for the match. Before starting the game Mante has entrance theme mentioning the name of Joel. Agodnon eliminates Anti-Hint proving that he is the sole survivor of first ten. And now Qi is added, the remaining survivors are Agodnon, Viceroy, Mante and Qi. Day 2 In eleventh game Qi got win in the first place while Mante beats Agodnon and eliminates Viceroy. With the first enter of Valkyrie in this royal rumble. The game is changed when Valkyrie wins the match while Mante is eliminated and Qi is saved by knocking him in the end game. In thirteenth game a surprise that Agodnon is still safe while added player Quiapo eliminated. They adds Igacos to fight for the fourteenth game but they both tied with Agodnon that vanished Valkyrie in the game. So the players survives are Agodnon, Qi and Igacos. Before the game starts Christopher De Leon joins the game for the fifteenth game. In game fifteen the game is change. Christopher De Leon is first but it was overhelm by the three players. In sixteenth game Eredar is introduced and wins. Qi is replaced by Wright in seventeenth game then Igacos eliminate himself after he eliminates Qi that is the reason. In the eighteenth game, Wright, Eredar and even Agodnon were shocked when the December 2012 champion Olongapo is joining the fray. Agodnon risking his life to defeat someone and completed thanks to his bingo and Olongapo able to bingo in precisely. Agodnon is safe and Eredar is eliminated. In ninteenth game Olongapo so close to be eliminated against Agodnon with the score of 89 and 88. Agodnon is the longest player who survives in the first twenty players. Beaten by Eredar but Olongapo is so safe and even he is third place. Olongapo still nervous for the twentieth game. You is added in the game and the successor of Agodnon longest surviving player. in twentieth game Eahgnod is added and survive as the third place. You eliminates Olongapo and Eredar is still in the first rank. So the surviving players are Eredar, Eahgnod and You. Eahgnod winning three consecutives in a one game. Biggest changes in Scrabble Photos Tournament from Sly and Eredar. Now with the adding Ayvees. The players are Eredar, Eahgnod, You and Ayvees for the third day and twenty-first game. List of Participant The first four is participating four main hosts in the battlefield. Slideshow Royal Rumble 1.PNG RR1 Game 1.PNG RR1 Game 2.PNG RR1 Game 3.png RR1 Game 4.png RR1 Game 5.png RR1 Game 6.png RR1 Game 7.png RR1 Game 8.png RR1 Game 9.png RR1 Game 10.png RR1 Game 11.png RR1 Game 12.png RR1 Game 13.png RR1 Game 14.png RR1 Game 15.png RR1 Game 16.png RR1 Game 17.png RR1 Game 18.png RR1 Game 19.png RR1 Game 20.png RR1 Game 21.png RR1 Game 22.png RR1 Game 23.png RR1 Game 24.png RR1 Game 25.png RR1 Game 26.png RR1 Game 27.png RR1 Game 28.png RR1 Game 29.png RR1 Game 30.png RR1 Game 31.png RR1 Game 32.png RR1 Game 33.png RR1 Game 34.png RR1 Game 35.png RR1 Game 36.png RR1 Game 37.png RR1 Game 38.png RR1 Game 39.png RR1 Game 40.png RR1 Game 41.png RR1 Game 42.png RR1 Game 43.png RR1 Game 44.png RR1 Game 45.png RR1 Game 46.png RR1 Game 47.png RR1 Game 48.png RR1 Game 49.png RR1 Game 50.png RR1 Game 51.png RR1 Game 52.png RR1 Game 53.png RR1 Game 54.png RR1 Game 55.png RR1 Game 56.png RR1 Game 57.png RR1 Game 58.png RR1 Game 59.png RR1 Game 60.png Category:Royal Rumble